A Boy And His Night Fury: Part 5
by Eric 101
Summary: Danny and Toothless sleep together, but it goes horribly wrong!


After arriving at the veterinarian, Toothless and Danny arrive home. It's late at night due to the fact that Danny and Toothless had go back to the Vet because Toothless ate Danny's car keys. When they arrive home, Danny says to Toothless "Well, goodnight buddy, see you in the morning!" Toothless then starts getting an itchy nose, causing him to sneeze while fire comes out in the process. The whole couch in which Danny plans to sleep on, crumbles to ash. " Well, now I guess I'm sleeping on the floor!". While Danny is preparing to set up his pillow and bed quilt, Toothless wanders throughout the house, then spots the medicine cabinet. Toothless nudges the cabinet open, then starts eating all the pills which were combinations of Zyrtec, Dayquil, Nyquil, and cough medicine. When Toothless slowly walks into to living room, looking exhausted from all those pills he swallowed, Danny doesn't seem to notice as he too was exhausted. Toothless falls asleep first, lightly snoring in a very peaceful matter. Danny then decides to lay against Toothless' stomach area, once he does, he feels the nice warm feeling against Toothless' scales, then falls asleep. A few hours into the night, Danny hears a light groan from Toothless, So he decides what's wrong with him. He goes near Toothless' mouth, and notices all the pills and liquid medicines that Toothless just scarfed down. Danny thinks that it's no big deal, so he goes back to sleep against Toothless' warm stomach. One hour into the night, Toothless starts to groan again, but Danny doesn't notice. While Toothless is still groaning in his sleep, he suddenly lifts up his hind legs and turns around to where his rear end is above Danny's head. Danny then wakes up to a fowl smell, then realizes he's about to witness something horrifying. Danny then reacts by quickly yelling at Toothless " Toothless don't you dare put your reptilian butt on my..." Toothless then presses his rear end on top of Danny's face, still not aware what he's doing. Danny then panics " Oh, man, this is not good! I don't want to die from being squashed by a dragon's butt! Although, it would be a funny story about how I died!" Danny stops making jokes, then tries to figure out to get Toothless off of him. Danny starts nudging Toothless' hind legs, nothing works. He tries screaming, nothing works. Every time Danny tries new strategies, Toothless keeps pressing down harder, and harder. Danny tries to think of something new, when suddenly he hears Toothless' stomach growling. " Uh, oh, that can't be good at all!" Danny panics, remembering that since Toothless devoured all that medication, it must have messed with his stomach. "Oh man! Oh man! If I don't get out of this position, I'm doomed!" Danny struggles to escape from Toothless' butt. But as Toothless' stomach groans get closer and closer to where Danny is, it's too late. Danny then screams to the top of his lungs. When the sunlight is out and the birds are chirping, Danny and Toothless are already awake. Danny is horrified to what just happened, when Toothless walks by him, smelling him, he has a disgusted look on his face. Danny is not pleased, " Why are you giving me that face? Besides, you always do your business outside where you always know what it already smells like! So don't blame me!" Toothless feels guilty of what happened, then he moves his head down in sadness, with tears dripping down from his eyes. Danny reacts to Toothless' sadness. He walks up to Toothless, comforting him by wrapping his arms around his large, scaly neck. "Don't worry, it's fine, we all make mistakes! There's no need to be sad!" Danny wipes Toothless' tears off his eyes, then gives him a kiss on the snout. " There! All better now?" Toothless smiles without his teeth, then wags his tail. Danny starts walking towards the shower, when he realizes that both the hot and cold faucet is missing. "What happened to my shower faucets?" Danny turns to Toothless, then hears a swallowing sound. "Oh, come on! How were you able to eat those before I even got into the shower? You know what, never mind."


End file.
